


A Wonderful Gift

by Gravytrain101



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, James is pregnant, James tells Spock, M/M, Pregnancy, Spock's reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: I have just recently got into Star Trek and I wrote this very short story because it was stuck in my head. I don't think I made this correlate with a certain TV show or movie version of Star Trek, I tried to keep it as mutual as possible.Very short story about James finding out he is 2 1/2 weeks pregnant and he has to tell Spock (who's the dad). He is very nervous about telling him but is relieved when he does because of Spock's reaction.Hopefully it's better than it sounds...





	A Wonderful Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you'll like this story! Let me know in the comments.

Kirk’s POV:  
“You’re pregnant.” Bones said. 

“I’m sorry, what?” I asked. 

“Pregnant,” he repeated, “You know, like with a baby?”

“Holy crap,” I gasped, “I’m pregnant? With a baby? With Spock’s baby? What am I going to tell him? How is he going to react? Will he hate me? Does he even want a baby? What if he doesn’t want the baby? I can’t go through this alone. Oh, god! He’s going to make me go through this alone! What am I going to do? I can’t do this- “ 

“Kirk. Kirk! Jim!” Bones shouted to get my attention, “I need you to calm down. You are about 2 ½ weeks pregnant and too much stress will harm the baby. You need to calm down and also tell Spock.”

“Tell Spock? Are you out of your mind?!” I yelled. 

“You still have a lot to learn about Vulcans. He will not hate you. I promise.” He told me. 

“How do you know that?” I asked. 

“Trust your doctor Jim,” he said, “Now go tell him.” 

“I don’t want to,” I sighed as I put my head in my hands. 

 

 

\-----Later that day-----  
“What am I going to do? What are WE going to do? How am I going to tell him?” I asked myself as I paced around our room. 

“Jim?” Spock asked as he closed our door, “Are you alright? I’m sensing distress.” 

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” I sighed. 

“What is wrong?” he asked as he cocked his head a little. 

“You know how we thought I had food poisoning?” I asked and continued once he nodded, “Well I went to see Bones.”

 

“You did? What did he say?” he asked as he walked closer. 

“It’s not food poisoning.” I said as I sat us on our bed before continuing, “I’m pregnant Spock, and it’s yours.” 

I sat there after sharing the news with him just holding my breath. What was he going to say? How is he going to react? Will he still want to be with me? 

“You are pregnant? With my child?” he asked. 

“Yes,” I answered. 

“You are pregnant.” He repeated as he put his hand on my stomach, “Pregnant with my child?”

“Yes Spock,” I said, “Are you okay with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay with this?” he asked me. 

“I don’t know,” I shrugged, “I was just scared to tell you. I didn’t know how you would react.”

“Do you know how much Vulcans love children?” he asked me. 

“No. No, I don’t,” I answered as he had us lay down on the bed. 

“Well,” he began as he started to rub my stomach in small circles, “When our loved one is pregnant with our child, it’s a great honor. Vulcans cherish their children and the ones who carry them. It is a sign of true love and devotion when a Vulcan has a child. When our loved one is pregnant, we do a lot more for them than ever before. We treasure the journey, love them unconditionally, and we adore their body. We watch our loved one’s body grow and bear our child and then assist them during the birth. It is the greatest gift a Vulcan can receive so thank you Jim. Thank you for this wonderful gift.”

I sat there in silence, just listening and absorbing every word that comes out of his mouth. I had no idea that this is the way Vulcan’s treat pregnancies and I am grateful for it. I can’t imagine doing this without him. 

We laid there for a couple of minutes just soaking up this situation and it was wonderful. 

I laid there, gently kissing his face as he rubbed my stomach with one hand and ran his fingers through my hair with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think of it in the comments section down below! Thanks for reading!


End file.
